Pride, Proof, Trouble
by Pistachio lover
Summary: 15 year old Mikey is sick of having to go to topside with one of his older brothers, so what happens when he tries to go up alone to prove that he can fend for himself?
1. Sneaking Out

**This is another mini story I just had to write, sorry I haven't gotten to a main story yet dude's! I have it written up and everything! Just needs to be edited...anywho! Please enjoy!**

'Who do they think they are anyways?! Just because I'm three years younger than them doesn't mean I can't go topside alone.' Michelangelo thought as he kicked a stray can around in the barren tunnel he was sulking in.

'I mean come on i'm 15 and there 18 so what? They probably got to go out to topside alone when they were my age! It's a conspiracy... I bet I could show em...maybe if I tell them that I successfully made a full run topside alone, they would trust me to go up alone! They may even be a bit impressed!'

Mikey chuckled as he looked up at the manhole hole cover that was directly over him. 'Here goes nothing!'

Mikey carefully slid the man hole cover up and over then peaked out just to be sure he was alone. The last thing he needed was some human discovering that four mutant turtles and rat were raising a happy little family in the New York sewers. How would he explain that to his brothers?

Mikey grinned as he made his way up a fire escape and to his favorite rooftop in all of New York. The top of the building contained a view like no other, it gave Mikey a sense of pride just to be standing on it totally alone.

His prideful thoughts quickly turned into a quick maneuver to swing him self back up on the rooftop he had just been pushed off of.

"What the shell!?" Mikey screamed as his feet landed perfectly on the building edge.

He gasped as he saw a huge line of foot ninjas in front of him and the most rarest site leading them.

"B-bishop?!"

The smirk on bishops face only grew into a unsettling smile as he heard the pure terror in Mikeys voice.

"Hello Michelangelo, tell me, where are your brothers little one? Surely they didn't send you out alone...after all...its a cruel world."

At that moment Bishop pulled out a gun and shot at Mikey, the bullet grazed his left arm.

Mikey flinched and gritted his teeth bringing his hand up to the wound, the movement made Bishop laugh. Mikey quickly recovered and charged towards the hoard of foot ninja and Bishop.

He did well keeping his ground against the thirty foot ninja, but as he was fighting the last five foot, disaster struck.

Bishop snuck behind Mikey as he struck down the five foot ninjas down, he brought his gun up and smashed it against Mikeys right arm. Mikey let out a yelp and jumped away, dodging the next hit completely, he held his arm close.

He knew it had to be broken, it was excruciating and Mikey knew he had to get away.

He growled, "Bishop you fight dirty! There is no honor in what you do!"

Bishop only laughed. "Michelangelo I know you have only meet me a few times but you must understand that I think the whole honor bit is just boring. Where is the fun, hmm?"

At that time he pulled out his gun once more and shot, this time Mikey was to late on blocking the shot, he hissed and screamed as the bullet meet right shoulder.

'A-alright Mikey you gatta get out of here...you gotta get out of here now.'

But as Mikey tried to make a run for it Bishop appeared in front of him and struck him down with one punch!

"You know Michelangelo, once I have you in my lab and your brothers are aware and try to save you I will let you have a choice. You die in front of your brothers or they die in front of you...of course either way you will all be killed in the end."

Bishop finished with a evil laugh and inched closer to Mikey, gun in hand.

Mikey yelped as Bishop pulled out the gun once more, he knew he couldn't get shot again so he made a leap for it.

Mikey landed perfectly and got his nunchuck out with his left hand since his whole right arm was to mangled.

He glared daggers at Bishop and charged, the adrenaline helped him forget about the wounds he had received. Mikey struck hard and quickly at Bishop knowing that it was only a matter of time before he passed out from blood loss.

On about the third hit Mikey finally knocked the mad scientist over the edge of the building, it was a 7 story building so it wouldn't be a pretty landing for Bishop. Not that Mikey cared at all! He had to make his break for it now!

He didn't hear a crash or anything close to a splat so that meant that Bishop had caught himself somewhere along the way down.

As Mikey jumped off the opposite side of the building he felt a small pen prick type sensation on the back of his arm.

He didn't care through he kept running and jumping towards the next manhole cover, finally he lifted the beloved slab of metal and slipped into the depths of the sewers making a quick run to the lair.

'N-o,no,no! Getting dizzy...'

Mikey stopped and looked down at his mangled arm and shoulder he took his bandana off and tied it around his shoulder in hopes to stop the blood a little. He continued running and soon had a view of the lair.

He sighed in relief then realized he would have to patch himself up and not get seen by his brothers as well. He didn't want his bros to think he couldn't handle himself in battle alone, that and he didn't even want them to learn that he had gone up alone!

With that in mind he quietly and stealthy snuck into the lairs entrance.

He looked around the lair, Raph was beating on his punching bag in the very right corner of the makeshift living room. Leo could be heard training in the dojo, and Don was in the kitchen making coffee.

Mikey took a deep breath and ran for his room, he knew when the lair was made Don had put emergency first aid kits in each and every room. In a house full of ninjas the medical supplies always needed to be in surplus, much to Mikeys luck.

Mikey let out a sigh of relief as he closed his door softly.

But as he got the first aid box out and sat on his bed he found himself to dizzy to do anything, then, before he knew it he was passed out right on his bed, gauze in hand.

'To late.' Was his last thought.


	2. Caught and Cared for

**I DO NOT OWN TMNT.**

**Ok so this is late...but as a apology I shall publish both chapters tonight! Super sorry...but please enjoy!**

Five minutes before Mikey came in the lair...

Raph sighed as he round house kicked his punching bag. "Somthin ain't right..."

Raph smelled the coffee from Donny, and heard the clang of metal from Leo in the dojo but didn't see Mikey fooling around on video games or reading comics!

In fact he hadn't seen the goofball in a while, he was starting to worry.

"Anybody seen Mike?" He called out.

Upon no one hearing him he sighed and just shook it off promising himself he would search for his little brother if he didn't show up within the next hour.

As he went back to his punching he suddenly heard a faint sound of a door creak and close, it was soft...almost like the sound was meant to be unheard.

Raph quickly grew suspicious the only persons door that creaked was Mikey's.

Raph did a final round house kick then started making his way slowly to Mikeys door, as he made his way over he was stopped short about half way.

He looked down as he felt a wet substance meet the bottom of his foot, he was surprised to find that he was stepping in a small puddle of blood!

He looked forward and then back and found that there was a trail of blood leading to, Raph gulped, Mikeys room.

"Shell."

As Raph ran to Mikeys room he reflected back on the small lecture Leo, himself and Don gave to him about the rule for going topside.

To say the least Mikey was not happy about it, they didn't like restricting Mikey but they knew it was for the best.

'Surely Mikey wouldn't have have gone topside...' Raphs thoughts drifted off into nothing as he opened the door and saw Mikey passed out on his bed with a roll of gauze in his hand.

'MIKEY. SHELL.'

Raph ran forward and tried desperately to wake Mikey up, he had no idea why he was trying, he knew it was in vain.

After about three minutes of desperately calling Mikeys name and cradling him Raph gave up. He gentley layed Mikey back down then ran quickly to inform Don and the others.

"DON!"

Raph shouted as he stumbled into the kitchen, knocking into the table making it actually tip over upon sudden impact.

Don nearly dropped his coffee cup, "RAPH!?" He quickly set his coffee cup down and ran forward, helping the rambling and shaking Raph up.

He helped Raph sit up in a kitchen chair, then he waited for Raph to come back to his senses.

When he did he grabbed a hold of Dons shoulders and quickly explained what happened.

Upon hearing the news Don gasped and ran as fast as lightning towards Mikeys room, leaving Raph at the table.

He gasped at the sight before him, Mikey was limp on his bed, totally lifeless, blood trickled down his bed side making Dons blood run cold.

He rushed forward and started getting to work immediately. The only thing he could say during the series of procedures was ramblings of shell knows what.

A few minutes after Don went over all Mikeys wounds he announced Mikey was to battered to move to the lab at the time. Therefore all of the turtles had to make Mikeys room a completely sterilized area, to say the least it was not an easy task.

At the end of the day though it was so worth it. Don ran the final diagnostics of the day and announced Mikeys injures.

"Well he received what looks to be a bullet graze in his left arm then a actual bullet wound in his right shoulder! I had to take the bullet out, luckily it the bullet didn't get in to deep.

He also got a broken arm and on the same side as the bullet wound! His right arm was just mangled after all the damage it took, I also found a dart stuck in the back of his arm, definitely a sedative. I patched him up the best I could guys..."

Don hung his head.

"I just hope he doesn't get infection set in. The amount of time that the wounds were open frightens me."

At that time Don found himself enveloped in a huge family hug followed by encouraging reassurement by his master and two brothers.

After a while Master Splinter excused himself saying he had to meditate, leaving Don, Raph and Leo in his wake.

"So Don...do you have any sort of lead of how he got into this shape?!" Leo questioned desperately.

"Or even who did this to him!" Raph chimed in angrily earning a annoyed look by Leo.

"Raph that's pretty much what I aske-"

"Ya didn't cut to the chase that's your problem fearless, just get to the nitty gritty first."

Leo stared at the red loving turtle, finding himself bewildered and decided to just leave it at that.

"Anyways...Don?"

"Right. I did examine the bullet wound."

"And?"

"Well it seems to be a bullet from a-." Don gasped as he showed the bullet to his brothers, expecting them to realize the size and what it belonged to.

He sighed as he only got blank stares from Leo and Raph and realized he would have to explain.

"The bullets used for a certain gun?" Still nothing, Don face palmed and sighed. "Its from a Sig Sauer P226."

Leo and Raph both looked at each other and looked back at Don.

"Donny..." Raph spoke. "In english brainiac?!" Raph exclaimed as he shook Don by his shoulders.

"Guys. We only have one enemy that would use a gun..."

Leo and Raph both gasped at the same time. "So that means... bishop attacked Mikey...but why was bishop in the sewers?" Leo questioned.

"Who said Mikey was underground during the attack?" Don asked crossing his arms.

"Dons gatta point Leo, we all gave Mikey a big lecture about top side today just because he mentioned goin up alone, remember?"

Leo sighed. "Forgot about that...well I guess we will know all the facts once Mikey wakes up, by the way when do you think he will wake up Don?"

Don rubbed the back of his head. "Normally he would have woke up by now but the dart he was shot with extended the wait. So I guess about...another half hour."

Leo nodded, "then we wait."


	3. The Talk

**As promised...enjoy!**

*45 minutes later*

"Donnie...it's been-"

"For the third time Raph, I know! He a little late on getting up, yea, but it's not like my predictions are always spot on!"

Raph huffed and crossed his arms, he gasped when he saw movement in the corner of his eye. "Mike?!"

The outburst caught Leo and Dons attention as well. "Is he coming to?!" Leo called as he ran over to Mikeys bed.

"Yea! Finally." Raph grabbed Mikey's hand and lightly held it.

Mikeys eyes cracked open then quickly shut due to the lighting which was quickly dimmed when his brothers noticed his pain.

As soon as Mikey opened his eyes all the way he let out a whimper and looked about him.

"Bros? A-aw shell...did I lose? I was supposed ta...supposed to win...I'm sorry g-guys..."

Leo sighed, "Mikey...you did win...you came out alive! But if Raph hadn't of come looking for you, you would have lost...big time."

Don chipped in as Leo finished. "Its true Mike...now I'm only telling you this because I want you to see just how close you were to 'losing'.

Mikey, when Raph found you, you were pale and-and you had lost nearly half of your blood Mike.

In all honesty there was no hope, but I tried a blood transfusion anyways, thank shell it worked...Mikey...two minutes more and we would have lost you."

Mikeys eyes widened at the news. He looked like he was getting sicker and sicker as Don finished.

After it was all said he blinked a couple of times then tried raising his hand to wipe the tears that were now staining his mask. Don stopped him as he struggled to get his hand even half way up.

"Mikey...I gatcha..." As Don wiped away Mikeys tears he sighed. "I'm sorry Mikey...but I just felt like you should know. You really scared us an-"

"And we want to know everything that happened, everything Mikey." Raph said tightening his grip a bit on Mikeys hand.

Mikey looked up and got a good glimpse of his brothers, he was met with serious and concerned stares.

'What a horrible combo of stares dude's...' Mike thought as he bowed his head. 'Maybe if I just...maybe pretend to faint or somthing they'll go away!' Mikey shook his head inwardly since he was to weak to actually do it.

A good thirty seconds later Mikey could tell they were just going to stand and stare until he told them, he just had to lighten the mood, it was killing him!

"I guess if I told you I fell you wouldn't believe me, huh? Ha..." Mikey quickly regretted his attempts in the mood change as a exchange of loud outbursts came from each of his big brothers. Ranging from angry growls to his name being shouted.

Mikey wished desperately that he could just run away and hide, he was powerless, he couldn't move or hide his face under the covers or anything of the sort.

His brothers realized there mistake as soon they were done and cooled down.

They looked down in shame as they saw Mikey grimacing and trying desperately to pull at his covers so he could make a barrier between him and them.

"Mikey...I'm sorry...we're just really worried and for that to be the first sentence when we ask for an explanation...it's not really what we wanted..." Don said.

"I understand...just thought I would lighten the mood...not the best time huh?"

Leo smiled a bit, "not really...but good try, now please explain."

Mikey sighed and explained how he had snuck out and tried to prove him self and how he was ambushed by bishop and a whole army of foot ninja.

His brothers gasped as they heard how he had to fight alone then how he had knocked bishop off the building.

"And then I snuck past you guys and tried to patch myself up...I didn't realize I was in that bad of shape...I'm so sorry bros..."

Both Leo and Don took pitty on Mikey and enveloped him in a light hug, but Raph stayed back, he had his arms crossed, he had let go of Mike's hand about half way through.

"R-raph?" Mikey called, he looked up and saw the unreadable stare Raph was giving him.

"Mikey...I...ya...look...did you learn anything from this?!"

Mikey looked down in shame... 'Raphs really mad at me...he must be...'

Mikey looked up to meet Raph stare. "I learned that I shouldn't have gone up alone."

Raph nodded, "and?"

Now Mikey was confused. "Um...and that...your the best bro ever?"

Raph shook his head then lightly seated himself beside Mike.

He spoke with a gentle voice, "Mike...we're a team...you can't just go solo, get ambushed, then just stumble home and try to hide it all!

You should have shouted for one of us! You heard Don...you could have died tonight Mikey...we're a team...and a family, we're always going to be here for you. Never forget that."

Mikey smiled and ,without meaning to, closed his eyes.

Don jumped in the conversation. "Get some rest Mikey, your still pretty weak...we will be here when you wake up!"

Mike smiled as he fell asleep. 'You will always be there...'

**THE END.**


End file.
